Kels And Ry Annoy Those Who Dont Like Harry Potter
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Kelsi and Ryan have written a list of ways they are going to annoy there non-harry potter loving friends with
1. The List

_Hi readers out there, I'm back again and this time with a new project.. This came to me when i was surfing the web.. I really wanted to create a ff the mixed my two favourite things, Harry Potter and High School Musical and here it is. I hope you like it.. Chapter ideas will be more than welcome.. Remember to review... Also to anyone out there that reads this.. I am currently looking for someone who will Beta read this and some of my other stories for me  
_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
_

Kelsi had an email with an attachment. She knew exactly what is was though, she and Ryan had spent the whole day creating making it up. What it was, was a list of fifty ways they would be able to annoy their non-Harry Potter loving friends A.K.A Troy, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella

Kelsi opened the email and saved the attachment. Once the attachment was saved she opened the document and went to read the list over again

_1. Relate everything they say to the Harry Potter books/movies  
2. Say they look like a Harry Potter character of the opposite gender  
3. Talk like Dobby  
4. Use their computer 24/7 with logged onto .com  
5. Read out loud to them whenever they can't get away from you. In a car of elevator would be good. When you don't have a book with you, recite from memory  
6. Give them Harry Potter merchandise for their birthday and Christmas and demand that they keep and treasure it forever  
7. Rewrite their favorite song with HP lyrics and sing it constantly  
8. Crowd their inbox with HP related e-mails (all from you) and make sure the subjects are misleading  
9. Start singing a Sorting Hat song or the Hogwarts school song at random moments, pretend to forget what comes next, and loudly ask if they know what's next  
10. Make them play Quidditch with you. (figure it out)  
11. Give all of their friends HP related nicknames and act offended when they don't know the history of their character  
12. Change your name to that of a HP character and start screaming when they don't address you by that name (especially in public)  
13. Always speak in a British accent. Especially if you aren't from England  
14. Refer to real places by HP names...  
15. ...Throw a fit if others don't use this name.  
16. Draw round glasses and a lightning bolt scar on every poster and picture you come across. In permanent marker  
17. Give long lectures about how the Prophecy relates to everyday life  
18. Give every room in your house a HP codename; (ex. the living room is the Entrance Hall) and always call the room by that name..  
19. ...Change the name immediately if they figure out what the names refer to.  
20. Constantly ask if they can see Thestrals...  
21. ...Don't explain what Therstrals are  
22. Whenever you offer someone food, say "Anything off the trolly, dears?" in a fake British accent. (unless you really are British)  
23. Pretend you can do magic  
24. Constantly rearrange their furniture and say the House Elf did it  
25. Whenever they come near you, yell "Get away from me, Death Eater!" and claw at the air like mad  
26. Somehow compare them to Mrs. Figg once in a while...  
27. ...Laugh evily if they ask who Mrs. Figg is  
28. Loudly complain about how their pictures don't move  
29. Whenever you're asked for advice, reply with "Three turns should do it" in a very serious voice like Dumbledore  
30. Break any awkward silences by saying "How 'bout them Chudly Cannons, eh?"  
31. Tell a very long joke using a random HP quote as the punchline and then laugh hysterically...  
32. ...Make sure the joke isn't funny  
33. Use the titles "You-Know-Who" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" when talking about people...  
34. ...Make sure no one knows who you're talking about  
35. Write letters to them and their friends asking them to join S.P.E.W....  
36. ...Hand fliers advertising if to people walking by you  
37. Report Dumbledore's death to the local police station  
38. Constantly call them asking if Percy Weasley is there and hang up before they can reply  
39. Pop up in a place you're not supposed to be in and say you were trying to Apperatate  
40. If you're late for something, say your Time Turner broke  
41. Deck yourself out in all of your HP gear when you know you'll be going to a public place  
42. Walk past a wall over and over again, stopping to band on it. When people ask what you're doing, say "What? I'm looking for the Room of Requirement!"  
43. Every time that you see them, demand an explanation of why they don't like Harry Potter  
44. If anyone tells you you'll go the hell for reading Harry Potter, either  
A)jump up and down and tell them that you can't wait,  
B) tell them you'll see them there,  
C) sing "Weasley is our King" over and over again, or  
D) ask them to back up that claim with evidence, and laugh at them when they can't  
45. Play the soundtracks while they're stuck in the car with you...  
46. ...Add commentary  
47. When one of the Harry Potter movies is on, call them to remind them about it...  
48. ...Every 5 minutes  
49. If they ask for your phone number, tell them it's 6-2-4-4-2  
50. Say "Alohermora!" every time you open a door_

"This is going to be fun" Kelsi said to herself after reading the list


	2. Number 6: Presents

_Hello to all of you reading this.. I would like to thank digigirl02 and ..Seraphina.x. Who kindly reviewed the last chapter.. I hope you enjoy this one. I know i had fun writing it... Remember to review.. Also ideas for any of the chapters will be kindly taken..._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
_

_6. Give them Harry Potter merchandise for their birthday and Christmas and demand that they keep and treasure it forever_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
_

The alarm went of in Kelsi's room. I had been a week since her and Ryan created their how annoy those who don't like Harry Potter list and today this were going to start completing things on this list.

Kelsi's reached over to her bedside table and text Taylor, _Happy Birthday x_

Taylor received the text message and sent back the reply _Thanks Kels x_

Kelsi smiled on reading the text. She couldn't wait to go to Taylor's late. She and Ryan would be giving Taylor a present that she wouldn't forget.

Time passed and soon enough Kelsi was stood down the street from Taylor's house waiting for Ryan. Kelsi spotted Ryan coming down the road his present in hand. "Hey Kels" Ryan said when he reached her.

"Hey Ry" Kelsi replied hugging him

When Ryan pulled away he gave Kelsi a smile and said "This is going to be fun"

"I know" Kelsi said and with that the pair walked down the road together to Taylor's house. They knew that they would be the last to arrive. Kelsi knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and answer it

"Hey Kels. Hey Ryan" Taylor said on opening the door

"Hey Taylor" the pair said together

"Come in" Taylor said

"Ok" Kelsi said coming into the house.

All three of them went into the living area where everyone was already located "What took you so long Ry?" Sharpay asked. Sharpay had offered to give her brother a lift to the party but he declined it so he could meet up with Kelsi

"I had to make a stop somewhere" Ryan said blushing

"Oh" Sharpay said

"Right now that everyone's here let get this party started" Chad said changing the subject

Several hours later everyone was winding down from all the dancing and silly little games. Ryan slipped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear "We need to get her to open the presents"

Kelsi giggled. She turned around and slipped her arms around Ryan's neck "Totally" she replied

Everyone was looking at Kelsi and Ryan. Everyone assumed that they were dating because of the way they were with each other. They weren't dating though.

"Aw aren't they such a cute couple" Gabriella said to Taylor

"I know" Taylor replied

Kelsi and Ryan broke apart and moved over to Taylor and Gabriella "You know you and Ryan make such a cute couple" Taylor said

Kelsi blushed "Me and Ryan aren't a couple"

"I could have sworn you were" Gabriella said

"Nope" Ryan said

"So Taylor did you maybe want to open your presents" Kelsi said

"Sure" Taylor said with a smile

"Awesome" Kelsi replied

They all sat around and Taylor started opening the presents. The last two presents Taylor had to unwrap was Kelsi and Ryan's. The pair looked at each other and shared a smile. "Open mine first" Ryan said. The reason Ryan said this was that Kelsi and Ryan had brought presents together and the one Ryan was giving to Taylor was the funny present and the one Kelsi gave Taylor was the serious present

"Ok" Taylor said picking it up. Taylor opened the present to find several bits of Harry Potter merchandise. She put on a smile and said "Thanks Ryan. You should have"

"Oh it was not a problem" Ryan said with a smile

"Alright" Taylor said

Taylor was about to reach for Kelsi's present when Kelsi said "I think that Taylor should treasure your present forever. Don't you Ry"

"I do" Ryan said

"Awesome" Kelsi said with a smile "So Taylor will you treasure Ryan's present forever"

Taylor just looked at Kelsi and thought _What are you two up to? "_Sure I will" she said in a less than believable tone of voice

"I don't think she's going to Ry" Kelsi said

Ryan sniffed "I'm hurt that you wouldn't treasure my present forever"

"Oh come here Ry" Kelsi said putting her arms around him

Ryan let out a sob "She doesn't like my present"

"Shh don't worry Ry" Kelsi said

"And i spent ages picking it out as well" Ryan said

Everyone was sort of looking at them to see what would happen next. "I know Ry" Kelsi replied

What they all didn't know was that the pair were putting on a complete act that seemed to have everyone fooled "Um Ryan" Taylor said

"Yes. Present-Not-Liker" Ryan said looking over to Taylor

Taylor was feeling a little guilty so she said "I um do like your present"

"Goody" Ryan said his mood instantly changing

Kelsi giggled at this.

Ryan looked over to the clock "Um Kels look at the time don't you have to get home in like 5 minutes"

Kelsi also looked at the clock "Yeah i do. I better go" She got up from where she was sat "Thanks for inviting me Taylor"

"I'll walk you home" Ryan said also getting up

"Ok. Bye you two" Taylor said

Kelsi and Ryan left the house. When they were down the street they burst into laughter "Did you see the look on Taylor's face when you pretended to cry?" Kelsi said still laughing

"I did. It was totally priceless" Ryan said

"I can't wait to do this again" Kelsi said as she stopped laughing

"Me either" Ryan replied as he stopped laughing

The pair took a minute to collect themselves. They were still stood there when they caught a glimpse of Troy and Chad coming down the street "Troy and Chad" Kelsi said

"We need to get out of here" Ryan said. Ryan grabbed Kelsi's hand and ran. They didn't want to get themselves caught.


	3. Number 16:Round Glasses, Lightning Bolts

_Heyyy To everyone out there reading this fic.. Sorry i haven't updated this is so long i've been on a total writers block for it. I would like to thank the five people that kindly reviewed the last chapter, ..Seraphina.x., digigirl02, Emma, MeantToBe16 and Writting2StayHalfSane. Idea's for what number to write next are kindly taken.. Let me know what you think of this..._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
_

_16. Draw round glasses and a lightning bolt scar on every poster and picture you come across. In permanent marker_

Kelsi giggled and said "There's another one"

Ryan pulled out his permanent marker and drew what looked liked glasses around the eyes on the photo that was on the wall.. There was a noise coming from done the hall "Give it here" Kelsi said grabbing the pen of Ryan and finishing off the picture with a lightning bolt. She then grabbed Ryan's hand dragged him around the corner. They came across another poster and again Kelsi drew on it Harry Potter style glass. The pair kept it going until they had done it to ever poster and photograph around the school.. They had come into school extra specially early to do this. Kelsi quickly hid the pen in her pocket as people started to come in. She and Ryan acted as if what had happened to the posters was nothing to do with them.

"I wonder who did that" Ryan asked Kelsi looking at one of the poster as someone came past them.

"I have no idea" Kelsi responded.

They couldn't say anything else because that was when Taylor and Chad came over to them "Have you seen what someone's done to all the poster around school?" Chad asked the two

"No." Ryan answered acting like they didn't know.

"Well someones drawn goofy glasses and a lightning bolt scar on all the posters in the school" Taylor explained

"THat's cool." Kelsi said "We should have thought of that"

"Why?" Taylor asked

"Cause as Kelsi just said it's a cool idea" Ryan said to them.

"Well Ryan and I have to go and see Miss Sparks before we get to homeroom" Kelsi told the pair.

"Alright see ya in homeroom" Chad said

"Yep See ya" Taylor said

"Totally. Later" Kelsi said pulling Ryan away.

When the couple we safely in the nearest classroom which conveniently was Miss Spark's they burst out into fits of giggles. "This is gonna be great" Ryan said while he was giggling.

"I know" Kelsi responded.

When Kelsi said the bell went. "Better get to homeroom" She said taking a deep breathe to stop giggling. It wasn't long before the pair had stopped and they headed off to homeroom to see what the rest of they're friends were thinking about what happened to all the posters


	4. Number 2: Look A Like

He_y Hey readers... I'm back with another chapter. I'm so glad that people are enjoying this.. I wanna thank digigirl02 and ZizzyBelle for their reviews on the last chapter... I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading this..Please let me know what you think by leaving me lovely little reviews to tell me what you think.. _

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x_

****

_2. Say they look like a Harry Potter character of the opposite gender_

"Number two" Ryan said to Kelsi as they headed into homeroom. Kelsi knew exactly what Ryan meant when he said number two. When Ryan said number two he meant that they were gonna put number two on their list into action.

The pair took their seats. "Hey you to" Chad said to them

"Hey Hermione" Kelsi said to him

"Who" Troy asked.

"Hermione, You look just like Hermione should. You know from the Harry Potter books" Kelsi told him

"But that's a girl" Chad said to her

"I know but you've got the hair and sort of features for it" Kelsi explained to him

Just then Sharpay walked into the room "Hey Draco" Ryan said to his sister.

"What did you just call me?" She asked Ryan standing in front of his desk.

"I called you Draco" Ryan told her simply

"Who the hell is Draco?" Sharpay said not knowing.

"It's the blonde guy in Harry Potter. You should know I dragged you to see the movie" Ryan said to her.

Sharpay just gave Ryan a look that made Kelsi just want to laugh so much but she couldn't. She needed to keep in the giggles that we starting to form. It was when Ryan called Miss Darbus Professor Dumbledore did she burst out into fits of laughter. Ryan also started to laugh when he looked around at the look of shock on most of the classes face.

"Evans. Neilson dentention" she said to them which caused them to stop laughing. The pair stayed silent the rest of Homeroom as they didn't want to give Darbus another reason to give them detention. At the end of the lesson though Kelsi was passed a note by Ryan that read

_Meet me in Sharpay's dressing room during free period we're gonna be completing number 24 but before that i've got some stuff in my locker to complete number 41_

_Ryan x_

Kelsi smiled when she read it. She looked at Ryan and told him "Sounds good"

This left their friends wondering what they were gonna be doing. They knew that they were going to be up to something they just didn't know what. Ryan and Kelsi headed to Ryan's locker to get out the stuff he was talking about._  
_


	5. Number 40 and 41 HP gear and Time Turner

_Heyy Heyy readers.. Here's the next chapter.. I would love to thank Digigirl02 for reviewing my last chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the previous ones._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x_

_****  
_

_40. If you're late for something, say your Time Turner broke_

_41. Deck yourself out in all of your HP gear when you know you'll be going to a public place.._

"We are going to be so late" Kelsi said running down the hall decked out in a full Hogwarts uniform.

"Relax Kels we'll just us number 40" Ryan told her as he ran down the hall next to her. He also was dressed a full Hogwarts uniform.

"Number 40" Kelsi said as they stopped outside their next class

"Yeah we're late and you've get a replica Time Turner around you next. We'll just sat it's broke" Ryan said to Kelsi looking at the fake Time Turner that was located around Kelsi's neck. Kelsi was dressed as a mini version of Hermione. If Kelsi's hair was a little wilder and she was a little taller you could probably mistake them for being sister's.

"Sounds good" Kelsi said looking at Ryan who was dressed as Ron complete with a ginger wig so he would be able to pull it off.

"It does." Ryan answered. He rested his hand on the door handle and looked in. They were already fifteen minutes late. He pushed open the door.

"Evans. Neilson. Your late. You better have a good reason for being so or it will be detention for the pair of you" Said our teacher. Everyone in the class was staring at what they were wearing where as the teacher hadn't seemed to have noticed.

"We do have a good reason" Kelsi said looking at her.

"And that is?" The pair was asked.

Kelsi smiled and then said "You see Miss Sparks my Time Turner broke"

Miss Sparks wasn't buying it though. The class were just looking at us and wondering what was going on. Taylor and Gabriella were in this class and Kelsi and Ryan's Harry Potter references were starting to bug them.

"Detention" Miss Sparks told them.

"But we were telling the truth" Kelsi said. She showed Miss Sparks the broken Time Turner.

"This is not going to get you out of the detention Miss Neilson." Miss Sparks said to her

"But.." Ryan said but her get cut off

"No buts I will see the two of you in detention" Miss Spark said.

Kelsi and Ryan made their way to they're seats in the back of the class and Miss Sparks went on to start teaching again.

_That wasn't how I planed it _Ryan scribbled on a little piece of scrap paper and then passed to Kelsi when the teacher wasn't looking.

Kelsi took a look at the note and wrote back _That's alright.. Though we now have two detention I think we're gonna have to be a little more careful.. _Kelsi then passed the note back to Ryan when she could.

Ryan read the note and wrote down _Yes, We will have to be more careful.. _He then slipped the note back to Ryan.

_We have to make sure no one finds out that the poster thing was us as well _Kelsi then wrote onto the paper when she had read what Ryan had written to her.

_I know.. _Ryan wrote and slipped it back to Kelsi.

Notes went back and forth from Kelsi to Ryan all lesson. They were working out what they were going to do next. Well after they completed number 24.


	6. Number 24: House Elf

_Heyy Heyy readers I'm back with another chapter of Kelsi and Ry annoy those that don't like Harry Potter... I would like to thank those who reviewed the thank chapter and they are digigirl02, ZizzyBelle and deisegirl_.._. I would also like to thank those that have added this story to their alerts and favorites... Also time for a little promotion I would love it if people went to check out my Traylor story Double Crossing Them.. I would love to see a few more reviews on the fic.. Anyway let me know what you think of this and leave me lots of loverly little reviews_

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x_

_

* * *

  
_

_24. Constantly rearrange their furniture and say the House Elf did it_

"This has to be one of your best ideas ever Ry" Kelsi said as she with Ryan's help moved the couch in Sharpay's dressing room

"I know" Ryan smiled. Once what they had done that they stepped back into the doorway of the dressing room and admired there handy work.

"Now let's get going before Sharpay comes" Kelsi said to Ryan. Kelsi and Ryan then left the room and went to sit in Ryan's to wait for Sharpay's reactions. Luckily Ryan's dressing room was opposite Sharpay's they could watch what was going on without it seeming too odd.

Kelsi and Ryan were sat in Ryan's dressing room when they heard a scream, it was Sharpay. Ryan and Kelsi shared a smiled when they heard that because it meant that she had found out that her dressing room had been completely turned upside down and rearranged. Sharpay rushed into the room and said "Who did that?"

"Did what Shar?" Ryan asked his sister keeping a straight face and pretending that he knew nothing about what had happened in her dressing

"Re-arranged my dressing room" Sharpay shrieked

"Maybe it was a House Elf" Ryan said

"What?" Sharpay said

"He said Maybe it was a House Elf" Kelsi added in.

"What the hell are they?" Sharpay asked the pair.

"They're small creatures that do all the cleaning" Ryan explained to his twin

"Then if they do that why would they do that to my dressing room" Sharpay asked them.

"Maybe the schools hired Kreacher" Kelsi said

"Yes then might be the reason it happened" Ryan replied

"Ok, you two have lost me. What the hell is Kreacher i thought you were talking about House Elf's" Sharpay imputted.

"We are. Kreacher is the name of Harry's house elf" Kelsi said

Sharpay shook her head and said. "I knew this had something to do with those stupid books"

"There not stupid" Kelsi said.

"Yes they are" Sharpay responded.

"Just cause you don't read" Kelsi said.

"I do" Sharpay answered.

"Fashion magizines don't count" Kelsi said to the taller girl

When Kelsi said the Sharpay stormed off to find someone to help fix her dressing room not even thinking that it was Kelsi and Ryan who had changed it all around. The pair burst into laughter when Sharpay had gone.

"I;m really enjoying this" Kelsi told Ryan when they had calmed down.

"Me to" Ryan responded when he to had calmed down.

After that was said the bell went signaling the end of free period. "Better get off to class then" Kelsi said.

"Yep" Ryan said getting up..


	7. Nummber 47 and 48: Reminding them

_Heyyy everyone i'm back with another chapter of Kels and Ry annoy those who don't like Harry Potter. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed the story up to this point and well you know who you are. To those of you who read my stories i am going to be stopping updating all of them other than Double crossing them and this one as i have either lost interest in them or i just can't be bothered to write for them.. I may update some of them from time to time but not all that often.. Oh yes and to those that read double crossing them i shall be updating that one some time the next few days. Remember to review.. They totally make my day.._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade_

_47. When one of the Harry Potter movies is on, call them to remind them about it...  
48. ...Every 5 minutes_

After her eventful day at school Kelsi slumped down on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned the TV on. She couldn't find anything she wanted to watch though she flicked through the channels she came across something that would be good to watch. That and she would be able to complete another of the two things on the list. She put down the remote and slipped her cell phone out of her pocket and called Ryan.

Ryan was sat at his desk trying to complete his math homework that he should have done but well had totally forgotten about until Sharpay had reminded him a minutes before. His cell phone was on the desk next to him. When it started to ring her picked it up straight away "Hello" He said into the receiver.

"Ryan put on channel 156" Kelsi said to him straight away.

"Why?" Ryan asked getting up from his desk and going over to the TV and turning it on.

"Just do it" Kelsi told him. Ryan flipped over to the channel Kelsi was talking about it. When he saw what was on he smiled.

"You wanna do number 47 and 48" Ryan said

"I do" Kelsi answered with a smile on her face.

"Then we need to work out who's calling who" Ryan said

"How about I call the guys and I'll call the girls" Kelsi replied

"Sounds good to me" Ryan said to her

"Of course it does" Kelsi giggled. She knew that this was going to be funny. She couldn't wait to find out how her friends reacted to the constant calls

"Talk when the movies over" Ryan said to her

"Totally" Kelsi responded. She then put the phone down and set about calling Taylor

Taylor had been chilling out by her pool when she heard her cell phone ring "You have to go and watch this thing on channel 156" Kelsi told her straight away not even stopping to say Hi first.

"What's so important I watch that channel?" Taylor asked her friend

"Just put it on" Kelsi said to her.

Taylor got up from her sun longueur and went into the house. "Come on" Kelsi said to her

"Hold on i'm just putting it on" Taylor said turning the TV on and picking up the remote. Taylor turned to the channel Kelsi had told her "You got me to come in from the sunshine to watch Harry Potter. I don't think so Kels" Taylor then switched the TV off and went back outside. "I'll talk to you later Kelsi" she then said before Kelsi could say anything else.

"I guess so" Kelsi said before Taylor hung up. Once Taylor put the phone down on her she dialed Gabriella's number and waited while rung.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan was on the phone to Chad "Come on man it's like the best film ever" Ryan said as he tried to convince Chad to step away from his basketball for five minutes and watching to TV like any normal person would be doing after school.

Chad sighed. He gave into Ryan and turned on the TV. "Why do you want me to watch Harry Potter?" Chad asked him when he finally put the TV on and turned to the channel that Ryan had told him to turn to..

"Cause. As i just told you it is like the best film ever" Ryan told him.

"I'm gonna pass on that. Now i'm gonna get back to training" Chad told Ryan before hanging up.

Ryan smiled this was going to be so much fun if he was interrupting his training. Now he had called Chad he then typed in Troy's number and called him

* * *

And back with Kelsi. Gabriella had picked up the phone and was now talking to Kelsi. "You just have to put on channel 156" Kelsi said to her friend.

"Why?" Gabriella asked her.

"Don't ask questions just put it on" Kelsi told her.

"Alright" Gabriella responded. Gabriella was sat on the couch just relaxing. She reached for the remote and flipped to the channel Kelsi had told her to put on, "Why do you want me to watch this?" She asked

"Because it's an awesome film." Kelsi simply told her.

"I don't think so." Gabriella replied. "I've got to go now Kelsi. My moms just got back with the groceries."

"Ok. Bye" Kelsi said as Gabriella hung up the phone. Once she had done that she was back on the phone to Taylor.

* * *

"I'm not watching that rubbish film, Ryan" Troy simply told Ryan as saw what was on the channel Ryan wanted him to watch.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I just told you." Troy answered "It's a rubbish film"

"No it isn't" Ryan replied.

"Anyway i've got to go now" Troy told Ryan and then hung up on him. When Troy had hung up Ryan was straight back onto the phone to Chad.

By the end of the film both Kelsi and Ryan's phone calls to their friends were now getting ignored. As soon as the film was over Kelsi was straight on the phone to Ryan. "Hey Ry" She said to him when he picked up.

"Hey Kels," Ryan said. "How did it go?"

"It was funny." Kelsi told him.

"How was it?" Ryan asked her. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that had happened on Kelsi's end. I mean after a few calls for him he was getting chrewed out by both Troy and Chad.

"Like both Taylor and Gabriella just like snapped at me but it's just what they said was funny" Kelsi replied.

"What did they say?" Ryan asked.

When Ryan said that Kelsi went into detail about what both Taylor and Gabriella had said to Kelsi on the last time they picked up the phone. When it came to the end of Kelsi and Ryan's conversation he said "We'll have to try out some more of our list tomorrow"

"Yeah we will" Kelsi replied "Let's just try not to get any more dententions"

"Of course" Ryan said to her.

"Not i'll talk to you tomorrow" Kelsi said

"Yeah. Bye" Ryan replied

"Bye" Kelsi said putting the phone down on Ryan.

_Back again quickly. I just wanted to say if anyone has any suggestions as to what number i do next feel free to ask me to write it as i'm not to sure which one of them to do next.. oh yes and again remember to review.._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
_


	8. Number 3 and 49:Wrong Number Dobby Speak

_So it's been way to long since I updated this fic but I got a review the other day and it inspired me to continue with writing this fic. Plus the new films just come out so it's a good time to be updating. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it.. _

_Jen x_

* * *

_3. Talk like Dobby_

_49. If they ask for your phone number, tell them it's 6-2-4-4-2  
_

Kelsi and Ryan arrived at school bright and early the next morning ready to continue on with there list of thing. They'd talked about it the previous night when they were on the phone that they were going work on number three from their list today. Number three being talk like Dobby. The pair both thought that it was going to be hilarious.

"Hey small person." Chad said when he saw the two of them. "Ryan."

"Hi." Kelsi smiled.

"Hey." Ryan responded looking to Chad. He knew Chad probably didn't want to talk to him right now after the constant calls the night before.

"So anyway I was thinking I don't have you number and we've gotta work on that project for English class." Chad said. "Can I have it?"

"Yes, Chad sir." Kelsi said. "Get a pen or something and you can write it down."

Chad brushed off the whole sir thing and got the pen from his pocket. "So what is it?" He asked.

Kelsi thought on her feet remembering there was one about phone number on the list. She then told Chad. "Well Kelsi's number is six, two, four. Four. Two." Ryan smiled realizing what it was that Kelsi had done.

"Hey, wait thats not your number." Chad when he realized. He's already written it on his arm though.

"Oh right Kelsi's sorry sir."

"What?" Chad said.

"Kelsi shall give you her real number now." She said continuing on with the Dobby speak.

Chad was wondering what was going on with his friend but didn't say anything about it. Kelsi gave Chad her real number. "Well I'll see you in homeroom."

"Sure." Kelsi smiled.

"Bye." Chad said and disappeared down the hall.

When Chad was gone the two started to giggle. "So looks like you ticked another of our list." Ryan said.

"Kelsi did sir. Did Kelsi do good?" Kelsi said.

Ryan smiled and gently stroked Kelsi's cheek. "Kelsi did great. Ryan needs to have his turn now, miss."

"Ok, sir." Kelsi giggled.

As that happened Gabriella and Taylor appeared out of no where "Aww you two are just so cute. There is no way you can tell us your not together."

"Kelsi is not with Ryan, miss." Kelsi said to her friend. Sure she thought Ryan was cute but they were just friends.

"Yeah Ryan, does not think of Kelsi as more than his best friend, miss." Ryan said.

"Why are you guys talking like that?" Taylor asked.

"Like what, miss?" Kelsi asked.

"Like that." Taylor said.

"Kelsi is talking like Kelsi would normally talk like miss." Kelsi said.

"And why do you keep calling us miss?" Gabriella said.

"Kelsi is being respectful." She said.

"Well I think we're gonna go." Taylor said a little weirded out.

"Yeah." Gabriella responded.

"Bye." Kelsi and Ryan said together as Taylor tugged on her best friend's arm and walked away from the pair.

The two then burst into the giggles. "We have to keep this going when we got to class." Ryan said giggling.

"Definitely." Kelsi said as the bell rang.

"Well let's get to class." Ryan said. He draped one of his arms around Kelsi as the two walked down the hall to homeroom.


End file.
